Get Back
by camera enthusiast
Summary: "Kiss me, like you mean it. Like you miss. 'Cause I know that you do. I wanna get back. Get back, with you!" - Get Back - DL
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own SWAC. I use a quote from WOWP, I don't own that either. The song Sonny sings to Chad is Superstar by Taylor Swift. No ownage for me there, either. Enjoy!**_

****

Chad?" I said seeing a tall, blonde haired boy walking past me. I guess you want the whole story. It's pretty long so pay attention.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Those words bring back so many memories for me. You see I haven't seen Chad in seven years. He had quit Mackenzie Falls to continue his dream on the 'Chad Dylan Cooper Story' movies he had been working on. I was still working at So Random when he did that. I still am working there. In fact, this year was going to be all of our last year at So Random! Then a new cast would come and replace us. Mackenzie Falls wasn't like that until Chad quit. They didn't know what to do. I mean what's Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie. If you answered "Falls" you were right. That's what they named the show and Portlyn became the main character. The show became kind of cheesy after that so it lost a lot of viewers bringing So Random! to the top at Condor Studios. Chad and I did have some romantic feelings for each other which we talked about backstage at the Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith show. So we both knew how we felt. We dated secretly once. But when he left he told me he didn't want to hurt me so we had to end it. And we did. I didn't take it too well. He told me we should just be friends. I didn't want to be friends I loved him. After he left, it still hurt every once in a while seeing his Oscar speeches and his movies. I did tear up every once in a while. He was my first love. I still did love Chad. I had other boyfriends in the last seven years. But it wasn't anything serious. Chad had left a mark on me. I still have the Mack Falls box set he bought me for our first date. I can't watch it without crying. Anyway, though, back to the story.

The blonde turned around, "That's Chad Dylan Cooper to- Sonny Monroe?" he said stopping his sentence from going any farther.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" I stammered.

"Wow… It's been seven years. You look-" I cut him off before he turned on the Chad charm.

"Shut up, Chad," his eyes widened, "It's been seven years. What the hell are you doing at Condor Studios?"

He scoffed, "Portlyn called and asked to see me if that's alright with you," he smirked his infamous smirk.

"Oh, she's still here?" I said cockily.

"Your still here?" he remarked, smiling that crooked smile I had fallen in love with 7 years ago.

"Ugh. Chad, you drove me insane 7 years ago and you still do now," I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him.

He grabbed my wrist, "Insane for love?" he winked.

"No, more like so insane I want to throw up all over your stupid, egotistical, huge head," I smiled sweetly, "Now let go," I squirmed.

"No," he showed his perfect white teeth, "Sonny. Sonny. Sonny… You're still madly in love with me, I see? Still not over the Coop?"

"The what?" I asked raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"Coop…? Cooper… Oh, you know what I mean!" he shouted in annoyance.

"Umm… No. I am not in love with 'The Coop.' You make me sick. Your stupid, fake Oscar speeches. Why aren't I in those speeches? You said so yourself, Chad, I changed you. I'm the reason why you're like this," I said stepping closer.

"Because. Sonny, it's been seven years!" he yelled at me causing some passers to stare.

"Seven long years, Chad. I've waited seven years waiting for you to come back!" I confessed looking him in his pale blue eyes.

"Okay. I'm back. Take me, Sonny," he scowled. I honestly don't know why he scowled.

"I don't want you! That's the problem, Chad! You think everyone wants you, when really… You're just a fake. They want you for who you act like not for what you're really," I preached.

"Sonny…" his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen, "That's Portlyn. I have to go. Nice seeing-"

"Shut up, Chad," I slapped his shoulder.

He rubbed his hurt shoulder, "Ow?"

"Good!" I shouted walking back to So Random!

"Good," he smirked.

I turned around, "Fine…" I smiled lightly.

"Fine!" he said with power widening his eyes cueing me.

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," he leaned in to kiss me and I slapped him.

"What are you doing, Sonny!" he rubbed his cheek now.

"Who do you think you are coming in here after seven years and trying to kiss me?" I asked holding back all my tears.

"I think I'm late for meeting Portlyn and I also think I don't want to talk to you anymore," he said turning on his heel. I watched him as he walked away. So many memories were coming back.

I turned on my heel and went back to my dressing room. The closer I got to the dressing room the faster the tears came out. On my way I bumped into a familiar looking blonde girl in a pink shirt and skinny jeans.

"Tawni?" I said looking up.

"Sonny? What?" she said looking everywhere but where I was standing. She glanced down and saw me crying, "Sonny… what happened? Who's ass do I need to bury?"

I grinned weakly, "Chad's back."

"CHAD? CHAD DYLAN COOPER? Chad Dylan Cooper is back here? After seven years of his movie career he came back here?" she questioned me immediately.

"Yeah… He tried to kiss me…" I sighed, I should have kissed him. I missed his kisses. I missed everything he was when we were dating.

"It's alright, Sonny. It's been seven years. There's no way you want him back, right?" she asked reassuringly.

"Right."

We decided we were hungry and walked to the cafeteria. We got our usual "ick" and sat down. As if on cue, the moment we sat down Chad and the Mackenzie Falls cast came in. They went to their usual table and of course, Chad came and sat next to me.

"Sonny," he began but he was cut off by a girly female voice.

"Chad, she doesn't want you. Go away," Tawni insisted poking her food with a fork.

"Tawni.. You're still here?" he queried her, making conversation.

"And you are… because?" she said smirking.

"That doesn't make any sense, Tawni," he said in utter confusion.

"Did it hurt you?" she asked smiling.

"I guess so…" he said looking down.

"Then it made sense!" she said a little too perky, she walked away from the table leaving Chad and me alone. **( A/N: Inspiration from WOWP.)**

I started laughing until Chad glared at me.

"Sonny, I see you're still eating… that. You'd think after 7 years of you being in this studio they'd cut some slack. Unlike Mackenzie Falls, we get lobster. Everyday," that was his sad attempt at making me jealous.

I slammed my fork down and glared at him, "Dude. It's been seven years. I think you're the one who needs to get over me," I said mocking him.

"I've had girlfriends in the past seven years! I am way more over you!" he said making every person in the room look over. They looked away quickly.

"Name four," I challenged him, shaking my head.

"Taylor Swift," he smirked knowingly.

"Chad… she's 3 years older than you?" I said more like a question.

"So?"

"Name 3 more."

"Selena Gomez," he laughed, he knew Selena would make me jealous.

"So?" I said mocking his tone from earlier.

"Emma Roberts," he said, acting like I was a huge fan of her.

"Yes, the Emma Roberts who's show was cancelled. Then she appeared in a movie what, 4 years later?" I said in a cocky tone.

"It was a major comeback for her!" he shouted at me.

He looked away, "Who did you date?"

"Zac Efron," I smirked and laughed to myself. Chad hated Zac Efron.

"Psh, whatever. He can have you. I dated Demi Lovato," he scoffed. **(A/N: I'm well aware DL plays Sonny. I'm not an idiot.)**

"You did not," I stood up pushing my chair in. I walked to the trash can and threw my paper plate away. I jumped when I turned around and he was behind me.

"Did so," he grabbed my wrist, "Follow me. I want to show you something."

"It's hard to not follow you when you're holding my wrist, you idiot," I said with a victory glare from him.

He took me to our old hangout spot. It was two trees that came together and made a heart like shape. My eyes widened, in shock that he remembered this place. I hadn't been to since place for 6 years. It would've been seven but in the first year I was still getting over Chad. So I came here to write songs about him.

"Chad…" he put his finger over my lip, "I swear to god Chad, you say 'Time for talking's over' I will slap you so hard," I promised him.

"Harder than before?" he winked. He started climbing up the tree. Once he made it up to the top he pulled me up with him.

"You… remember this place?" I questioned, smiling.

"How could I not?" he smiled, "I wanted to talk to you. Don't worry, I won't try and kiss you. I learned my lesson about that."

"Thanks for that," I said quietly. I was actually hoping he would try to kiss me again. Wait, what was I thinking! I shook the thought from my head.

"So… what've you been up to?" he said casually.

"Chad, you left me when I was 17. I'm 24 now. I'm still on the same TV show living in a small apartment by the beach. What do you think I've been up to?" I smiled, innocently.

"Sorry about leaving you…" he said. I thought I was going crazy because he sounded like he meant it.

"It's okay…"

"So.. Portlyn tells me you used to come up here, everyday for a year. With a guitar? What made you stop coming up here?" he said, actually sounding interested.

"I wrote songs up here… I stopped because I realized you weren't coming back anytime soon," I said looking into his blue eyes.

"They were about me?" he asked, smiling with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" I didn't like where this was going. I was continuously flicking a leaf to look uninterested. He was about to ask me to sing him a song.

"Can you sing me one?" Told you.

"No."

"Why?" he whined. I could've sworn seven years ago Chad Dylan Cooper didn't whine.

"Because. They're personal," I said mocking his whine.

"Oh, please. Just tell me, please? I'll do anything you want after you sing it," he said sticking his lip out, pouting.

"Anything?"

"Yes, yes. Anything. Now sing," he must've seen the look on my face because right after he said, "Please?"

"Fine…"

"Fine," he winked at me.

My insides got warm when he winked, and that hadn't happened for 7 years.

I sighed, "Here goes…" I breathed in and out for a couple of seconds, "This is wrong but I can't help but feel like, there ain't nothing more right, babe. Misty morning comes again and I can't Help but wish I could see your face. And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you. You smile that beautiful smile, And all the girls in the front row scream your name. So dim that spotlight, tell me things like, I can't take my eyes off of you. I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl Who's desperately in love with you. Give me a photograph to hang on my wall. Superstar," I looked up and saw him smiling.

"That was about me?" he said knowingly, gosh, he was such a know-it-all.

"Yes.. There's more…" I said still flicking the leaf.

"Like what?" he asked stretching almost falling back.

I started laughing, "Smooth, Cooper."

"Thanks, Monroe. Now, answer my question," he whined. Again.

"Stop whining!" I said pushing his shoulder falling forward.

As if anything couldn't have been any more awkward, I fell right on top of him.

"Can't keep your hands off of me, can you Monroe?" he smirked his CDC smirk.

"Shut up. I fell," I said getting up.

"Sure you did," he teased.

"Shut up."

"Just answer my question, woman!"

"There's one called Jump then Fall. And no, I'm not singing it. There's something you have to do for me. You promised," I said holding it over him. I knew exactly what I wanted him to do. It would decide if I wasn't over him or not…

"Fine. What?"

"Kiss me."

_****_

_Since I love you so much I will give you a Chpt. 2 Sneak Peek! : )_

"**Kiss me."**

"**Wait. What!" Chad asked in disbelief. He was so shocked, he nearly fell out of the tree. Again.**

"**I'll explain. Later."**

"**Well, I don't want to kiss you here. Everyone can see. If I kiss you, it'll be private and romantic," he said jumping out of the tree.**

**He held his arms out to catch me, like he used to. That's what I realized I didn't want to leave.**

"**Come on, Sonny. I'll catch you," he reassured me.**

"**No. I'm… scared?" I said. Good going Monroe, I thought, that wasn't obvious.**

"**Just jump, Son," he said, using his old nickname for me.**

"**Alright…" I jumped falling. On top of him. Again. Dear god, how many times did I have to fall on top of this boy?**

"**Still can't keep your hands off of me?" he smirked.**

"**Shut up!"**

_**Will Chad kiss Sonny? Will there be sparks? If there are will they get back together? How will everyone else feel? What did Chad need to talk about with Portlyn, after seven years of not seeing anyone at Condor Studios. What is the fate for Sonny and Chad?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiss me."

"Wait, what!" Chad asked in disbelief. He was so shocked, he nearly fell out of the tree. Again.

"I'll explain. Later."

"Well, I don't want to kiss you here. So many people can see. If I kiss you, it'll be private and romantic," he said jumping out of the tree.

He was still the same teenager who left me seven years ago, I thought.

He held out his arms to catch me, like he used to. That's when I realized I didn't want to leave. This is where it all happened. This is where the whole 'Me and Chad' thing started. This is where I belonged. I sighed of depression.

"Come on, Sonny. I'll catch you," he reassured me, his arms still spread out.

"No. I'm… scared?" Good going, Monroe, I thought, that wasn't obvious.

"Just jump, Son," he said, using his old nickname for me.

"Alright…" I jumped. I fell. On top of him. Again. Dear god, how many times did I have to be on top of that boy, today?

"Still can't keep your hands off of me?" he smirked.

"Shut up."

"It's alright. Chad Dylan Cooper likes his girls on top," he winked.

"Chad, that's disgusting!"

"Would you want me to lie?" he asked smiling, gosh. He was such a know-it-all.

"No. But you didn't have to tell me!" I shouted.

"Ah, whatever." I rolled off of him and lay on the ground for a while.

"This is nice…" I said, casually.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Mhmm…" I stood up and straightened myself out, "Let's go for a walk."

His eyes widened, probably in shock that I wanted to hang out with him some more.

"Chad. We're adults, it's going to be alright. We can be mature. Well, I can," I smirked.

"Funny," he held out his hand for me to pull him up. I hesitated, but I did it, "Where are we walking to?" he asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I just wanted to talk, I guess," I confessed.

"Alright, I'll talk first. Why do you want me to kiss you?" he questioned me, with a confused look on his gorgeous face… I mean… normal… pale… ugly face. I said shaking the thought from my face.

"I… wanted to see if it was really over between us, you know?" I stammered nervously.

"I see…" he said looking off into the distance. He was continuously kicking pine cones on the ground.

I stopped walking and he turned around and looked confused, "What's wrong?" he furrowed his deep blonde eyebrow.

"Is it really over between us?" I said, with a bit of worry in my eyes.

"I don't know, to be honest, Sonny," he said, walking to be in front of me.

"Well…" An awkward silence fell upon us.

"This is awkward, huh?" he said, starting to walk again.

"Little bit…"

We came up to a lake, it's funny. I never remembered a lake there, before. There was no way to get across the lake so I thought we'd be turning around. I thought wrong, apparently.

"Here take my hand," he said taking his shirt off, "Oh, might wanna take off your jacket, first," he advised me.

"Alright?" I honestly had no idea what was about to happen. I took off my jacket and grabbed his hand, "What are…" I was cut off by him pulling me into the lake.

"Chad!" I screamed.

"Yes?" he smirked, getting his wet hair out of his face.

"I am so going to kill you!" I said splashing water into his face.

"Ew, lake water," he said spitting out water. All. Over. My. Face. He turned around and I tapped his right shoulder.

"What?" he didn't see me, "Sonny?" he turned around to see me on the left, "Oh, very original, Monroe," he said sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm?" I said, acting shocked.

"Nooooo," he grinned.

There was a comfortable silence for a while. It was just me and him.

He leaned and put his lips against mine. It felt amazing. I felt a tingling sensation go through my insides. It was just like when he winked at me earlier. What was that feeling and why is it only with Chad? I stopped myself. It was fireworks.

He pulled away, "So?"

I was still in shock when he asked me, I shook my head, "So, what?"

"Is it really over?" he asked me, shaking the water out of his hair.

"I… I got to go, Chad."

"Sonny… wait!" he called after me. I just kept running. I didn't know where I was going, but when I got there, I would just let myself go.

**Okay. Hope you enjoyed! : ) Why'd Sonny run away? I have no idea, at the moment. :D Alright, quick shout out to . She is the one who has reviewed the most. : ) So, just giving her a shout out. : ) Thankyouthankyouthankyou. :D Means a lot to me. : ) Makes me all giddy inside. You know? If you have any suggestions on what kind of story I should write inbox me. I take suggestions generously. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

I ran and ran until I reached the door to the studio. I swung the door open and started crying but continued running. Everyone was staring at me, I mean who wouldn't? I was soaking wet, crying, and running. I'd stare.

I bumped into a tall, dark skinned male while running. I mumbled an apology and kept running until I tripped.

"Sonny?" he called after me.

"Nico," I said in a nonchalant manner.

"Why are you… wet?" he queried me, while grabbing my hand and pulling me on to my feet.

"Long story. Listen, I gotta go, Nico. See you later," I said straightening my clothes out. Which was hard, considering they were soaking wet and weighed a ton, at that moment.

I walked into my dressing room of eight years and saw my blonde costar, Tawni Hart.

"Sonny," she greeted, as she had for the last eight years.

"Tawni," I returned the greeting. I walked over to my vanity hoping she didn't notice my wet clothes. Oh, but she did.

"Why are you soaking wet, Son?" she said, continuing to apply her makeup, like she always did.

I was shocked when she referred to me as "Son." I had thought only Chad called me that. Guess I was wrong.

"Long story," I shot off, like being soaking wet was completely normal.

"I've got loads of time," she said swiping her eyelash once more and then closing the tube.

"I went swimming. The end!" I said opening the drawers looking for a song I had written… yes, about Chad!

"Seems short?" she turned and stared at me with her wide eyes.

"Eh… I shortened it. You see, back in.. in.. uh… Wisconsin… we went s- swi- swimming in our regular clothes… if we didn't have a suit… at the time… yea. Got to go!" I said, finding my song. I grabbed my guitar and ran to the door.

"Where to?" she questioned walking towards me.

"Bathroom, duh!" I said, casually inching towards the doorway.

"With a song and a guitar?" she said raising her eyebrows in utter confusion.

"Okay, fine. I have to see," I needed quick inspiration to get out of there, "Marshall! I wanted to see if I could sing on So Random again," I lied to Tawni, knowing for a fact if she caught me in a lie, to her, I'd be dead.

"Oh, then don't care. Bye, Sonny!" she called after me.

I was out the door in a split second running towards the Mackenzie Falls studio. I had to talk to Chad. I had to tell him how I felt. He had to know. He would know.

I looked at my cow print cover iPhone it was 2:38 in the afternoon. Meaning Chad would be leaving in about 2 minutes. If he was even in there. Which he probably was. I put my guitar over my shoulder and sighed. This had to work.

As if on cue, a blonde haired, blue eyed man walked out and looked at me, "Sonny… You're still… wet?" he stifled a laugh, in this 'serious' moment.'

"Yeah…" I said looking down, innocently, "But I have to show you something…"

"Shoot," he said, just like his teenager self.

I exhaled and began to sing, "Every time you smile, I smileand every time you shine, I'll shine for you. Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby. Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, say that you wanna be with me too, cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall."

He stared at me and smiled, "Continue," he hid a toothy grin, very well might I add.

"Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face, you got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face, oh. I've never been so wrapped up, honey. I like the way your everything I ever wanted," I finished with a signature guitar strum at the end.

"Wonderful," he applauded.

"Thanks…" I sighed, taking a step towards the area in which he was standing.

"Welcome…" he also stepped towards me, "Now tell me, why'd you run away? You're the one who asked me to kiss you. I did and then you run away?" he asked way too many questions at once.

I sighed and looked down, "I… I guess I just… felt something… you know?" I stammered nervously.

"Mhmm…" was all he said. I mean seriously? Not even a "I love you, Sonny." or a "You're amazing." HE COULD'VE EVEN KISSED ME! Not that I would like it…

"Well…?"

"Sonny… I felt it too. I haven't seen you in seven years, for God's sake. I've always… never mind," he stopped mid sentence.

"No… Tell me," I pressured him while standing very close to his lips.

"I've alwa-" this time he was cut off by irritating, blonde costar.

"Sonny! Guess what!" she screeched running up to Chad and me.

"What!" I said, annoyed.

"Don't yell!" she pouted sticking her bottom lip out, just like… Chad.

"Fine, whatever. What do you want?" I said trying to get her to leave.

"I just… painted my nails again!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

"What the hell, Tawni!" I yelled at her, not meaning to sound so harsh.

Chad glanced at me as a sign to calm down. I nodded in return.

"Umm… Where y'all doing something?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

She looked down and saw my guitar, "Guitar?"

"Oh, I just got back from Marshall's," I said casually. I looked over at Chad signaling that I'd explain later. He nodded, as well.

"Oh. Whatever. Bye, Son," she waved and ran in a bouncy way.

"Wow… She's-" Chad cut me off my placing his hand over my mouth. I tried to pry it off but he had an extremely strong grip.

"I've always loved you," he smiled.

"I… love you, Chad," I grinned widely. He leaned in and kissed me passionately for about 2 minutes. I stopped the kiss and smiled.

"So… what are we?" he asked quietly.

"What do you want to be?" I asked, whispering.

"Your everything," he said kissing me, once again.

I believe that was the first time since he had come back I didn'twant to slap him.

He smiled, "Say it."

"Say what?" I questioned, holding onto his shirt.

All he did was smirk and I knew what he meant.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation," I laughed as he laughed along with me, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I, Sonny Monroe, admit it. I am in love with the greatest actorof our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper.


End file.
